


you pulled me out of time

by summerlovin



Series: ain't no mountain high enough [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Cabinet AU, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlovin/pseuds/summerlovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lamarque's cabinet is filled with crazy misfits of the world of politics. Except for Grantaire — Grantaire pines and writes about Enjolras. Also Floreal pisses off Éponine like crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you pulled me out of time

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Born out of late night thoughts and countless hours staring at te ceiling, welcome to my second fic.
> 
> 2\. Title is from Maybe I'm Amazed by Paul McCartney.
> 
> 3\. Say hi to me on Tumblr (stefanyahh) :DD

"I am willing to bet twenty bucks that Lamarque will definitely get Enjolras a seat in his Cabinet," Grantaire says one day, as he is sprawled on Éponine's white couch. In return, Éponine makes a noise and continues typing on her laptop. Probably another one of those boring ass reminders from the Senate President. "You know what? If Lamarque was, like, twenty years younger, he'd marry Enjolras."

"For a guy who has a crush on said Enjolras, you play the attraction quite different." Éponine sighs and turns around. She leans on her swivel chair and closes her eyes. "Fucking Floreal won't stop bugging me with a bill _she's_ supposed to issue. Who the fuck am I, her editor?"

Grantaire scoffs. "I could be her editor, but she kept the booze away from me when she hosted a party," he frantically wave his hands around and creases his eyebrows. "What kind of party withholds the liquor? A party in the gulag?"

Éponine smiles and stands up, going to her room. Grantaire stares at her door for a few minutes. (The door has lots of carvings that he could have made himself. Instead the government issued Éponine a huge mansion with doors with shitty carvings on its wood.) 

After three minutes of full fledged door-staring, Éponine bursts out with a pink fedora in her right hand. Grantaire remembers that. That goddamn thing was given by Courfeyrac, another senator, when Éponine moved to her new government-issued house.

Éponine sat down on R's legs and R sucked in his breath to silence a loud groan. She throws the fedora to his face too. "Alright. Hand in your twenty dollars. What the hell am I supposed to do with forty dollars?"

"Oh, so you're confident Lamarque would not either win or appoint Enjolras?" Grantaire turns over the fedora and raises his hips slightly, fishing twenty bucks from his pockets. He throws it in and hands the hat over to Éponine. "Buy Montparnasse an extra small condom. I'm sure his wife would prefer one kid less while he's in seat."

She gets her wallet from her pocket and places in a twenty dollar bill inside the hat. Éponine then spits on her hand and offers it to Grantaire, who flinched when the sunlight shone against her saliva. "Don't be a sissy. What are you, five?" 

"You love me you fucking asshole." And with that, Grantaire spits on his palm and shakes hands with Éponine. 

It feels so weird. And, like, is it an indirect kiss? It seems like _incest_.

= = = =

(Three Months Later)

"You had it coming!" Courfeyrac shrieks on his cellphone as he bounces on Jehan's tattered couch. (Do not harm Jehan, for he is only interested in 'vintage' things that can be bought for fifty dollars in the local thrift shop.) Jehan peers curiously from the kitchen walls, but after five seconds of silence from Courfeyrac he got bored and returned back into baking some brownies. 

"Lamarque said he would not have achieved this without me," Enjolras, from the other end of the phone, smiles wistfully as he closes his eyes and tucks himself to bed. He stares outside his apartment's huge ass window as he turns off his lamp. "I appreciate the notion, being part of his Cabinet is an extremely huge offer."

"Offer? _Offer? _Are you kidding me?" Courfeyrac asks loudly with exaggerated hand gestures, even if Enjolras can't see him. "Bro! Can you not understand that you don't really have a say in this? The senate fucking loves you! You're their grand. I bet their processing would be shorter than mine."__

__Enjolras sighs and closes his eyes, tugging the blanket nearer to his chin. "Courfeyrac. Lamarque wants me to head a big branch and with this body I — wait," Enjolras snaps his eyes wide open and sticks his eyes to his ceiling. "What do you mean by 'longer than mine'? Are you saying — "_ _

__"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Courfeyrac laughs maniacally. ("Don't tell me you're engaged, honey?" Jehan shouts despite the noise of the oven.) "Lamarque wanted me too. He phoned me two weeks ago. I'm now the Secretary of State."_ _

__"I never knew?" Enjolras said this with more of a questioning — accusatory — tone in his voice._ _

__"Well," Courfeyrac drums his fingers on his knee and gently bites his lip. "Well. I told him not to tell you or else you'd get discouraged. You were starting the internship with him then, remember? Look how you've grown now. Marvelous." He tosses back his head with a grin. "I'm the best senator there ever was."_ _

__"Tell that to Éponine, I'm sure she'd love to hear it," Enjolras faces sideways and yawns quietly. "Hey, Courfeyrac, it's around two thirty here in Washington, you know. Can we raincheck for another call?"_ _

__"How the fuck do you raincheck a call," Courfeyrac mutters. "And you know my schedule too well. Jehan likes waking me up at some ungodly hour in the morning. Because a.) he'd like me to snuggle tighter, b.) I have to help him do something, or c.) get some sleepy morning sex." Jehan heard this and mockingly laughs._ _

__"I do not need that information, Courf," Enjolras says. "Goodnight senator."_ _

__"Senator no longer, signing out. Morning to you."_ _

__= = = =_ _

__"I'd be writing an article about this," Grantaire says and scurries to get a paper. He walks around the living room, searching through corners and thick books when he sees a notebook. He smiles to himself and plops down to the nearest seat (there are a fuck ton in Éponine's living room) and grabs his pen stuck on top of his ear. "Former emo senator, now a more emo Cabinet member."_ _

__Éponine snorts and closes her laptop shut. "If you put it that way."_ _

__Grantaire's face makes this thing where he looks all disgusted yet careless, then shakes his head. "So you're saying I'm friends with someone who could technically ruin the entire fucking country?" Grantaire asks, and horribly, Éponine nods solemnly. "No fucking way. It's bad enough you were a senator. Holy shit, Éponine."_ _

__"In my defense, ruining the country is the president's job," Éponine throws her scarf to Grantaire, who catches it easily. (Éponine's love for throwing things is unexplainable and really weird, but it tests your reflexes so there's an upside to it anyway.) "But Lamarque is president, so."_ _

__"That reminds me of my forty dollars. Give it to me, woman!" Grantaire extends his hand to Éponine who just rolls her eyes and sinks lower into her swivel chair._ _

__"You know, it could be worse, nuthead," Éponine says. "For example, I'm not idealistic." Grantaire snorts and rolls his eyes. Éponine turns around and scowls, but concedes a second later with a slight shrug. "Attorney Enjolras' also part of Lamarque's little team. So is his friend."_ _

__Grantaire tenses a little. "Which friend? Enjolras has lots of friends. I wrote about some of them, the ones who was notably always with him to the hip," Éponine widens her eyes and sends R a smug smirk. "What do you want me to do? Grab him by the collar, push him to the wall and aggressively make out?"_ _

__"God, Grantaire, how blind are you?" Éponine turns back again to her laptop and opens it again. She drums her finger on her wooden table while waiting impatiently. "Even your editor-in-chief knows it. If the camera man angles at you specifically during Enjolras' press conference, the whole world will know. Don't challenge me."_ _

__"Oh, yes, because you're now moving to yet another government-assigned home built with half-assed cement and the ever glory of sweat. _Boohoo_ ," Grantaire says and he hears Éponine whisper 'what the fuck' under her breath. "Young lady, don't fucking screw up with this country. It's already bad enough with Enjolras."_ _

__Éponine laughs while opening Word. "Don't worry. It's only just the country's entire economy that's on my shoulders," her fingers freeze on her keyboard. "You gotta help me write a statement though. I can't help the country if I'm sucking my own balls during a press."_ _

__= = = =_ _

__Once Éponine opened the doors to the conference room and saw Marius Pontmercy flirting with another girl, Éponine knew she was gone._ _

__= = = =_ _

__Once Combeferre saw a woman with those beautiful eyes and that long, brunette hair, he knew he was gone._ _


End file.
